Don't Touch My Monkey: Deleted Scenes
by mattb3671
Summary: Smuff Universe freebie! Scenes cut from or inspired by 'Don't Touch My Monkey', 2nd tale in the Smuff Universe. Enjoy! PEACE & LOVE, and THANKS!


_Hey readers! Thanks for joining me once again! You guys are the best! Here's something to hopefully tide you over til I start the third installment, which as of yet is untitled. Yes, everyone got it; the Black Raven and the Golden Panda are Monique and Brick. But why? _

_Hey, ever wonder who would play who in a live action movie of Kim Possible? Well, using my vast wealth and resources (begin eye rolling here), I have decided to produce it. Raven seems a gimme as Monique, but after that, I draw a blank. Tell me whom I should cast as Kim, Ron, and Brick, I really need your help. I'll most likely let Linsey Lohan try for Kim, but just to get her on the casting couch. I'm a dirty man. She's to built for my Kimmie, really… tell me what you think… THANKS!_

_**Deleted Scenes, Take One **_

_**Party time…**_

Reager clicked his sticks together, twice to set the tempo, then four times to start the song. Josh played the chordage to the song that had set Middleton High on its ear.

Hearing the melody, Rufus, sitting at the soundboard, jacked the reverb and delay up a bit, smiling.

"This song is for everyone that was at Prom last year…" Josh said into the mike, his voice echoing concert style. "… ya know, they say high school is the sweetest time of your life, but I didn't really get it until that night. Stopps, Kim, this goes out to you guys. Come on and dance!"

Ron was busy, hastily snarfing on some of Mr. J's saucy ribs by the buffet table. His head popped up, both at the mention of his name, and the sound of 'their song' coming over the PA. He quickly wiped off some of his mouth, turning to Kim, who was next to him, also eating, chomping on some of Mrs. Matthew's potato salad.

"They're playing our song, KP. Shall we?"

Kim grabbed a napkin, wiping the rest of the BBQ sauce off of Ron's face, cleaning him matronly. She licked her thumb and worked out a stubborn spot with it.

"Ach, enough with the mom bath, KP…" Ron grossed out.

"Come on, monkey boy, we better hurry…" she giggled, finishing him off.

"Yeah, thanks, KP." Ron smiled, moving with her to the front of the little stage. They joined together, her head lying comfortably on his shoulder, her hands in his.

"Dance, big boy?" Monique asked her Brick.

"Sorry, can't; my dance card is full right now…" He replied, smirking, as Mama J grabbed him, pulling him into her waltzing arms.

"Sorry, baby girl, you can cut in later!" Bernie Jenkins said, falling in step with the big blond.

"Yeah, J.T.P., tough luck…" Mr. Jenkins rolled, grabbing Anne Possible, tugging her onto the dance area. "Got yer number on this one."

"Whoop! … sorry Jimmy!" Anne Possible squeaked, moving to the dance floor.

"Oh well…" Mr. Dr. P said, putting his hand fatherly on Monique's shoulder. "Shall we, Miss Jenkins?" he smiled.

"Oh, we shall…" she tugged Mr. Possible onto the dance floor, taking his arms in hers.

"Brama?" Mr. Stoppable asked, taking his wife's hand.

"Of course…" Mrs. Stoppable smiled, moving to her husband.

"Sorry, Mrs. Stoppable, but he's mine…" Tara said cutting between them, smiling. "I wanna dance with the man that raised Ron Stoppable… he's so sweet…Kim's so lucky…" she announced, whole-heartedly, dragging Dean to the dance area.

"I had _a little_ something to do with it…" claimed Mrs. Stoppable, laughing, watching her husband being dragged away.

"Well, seems I have a dance partner…" Mr. Flagg stated, swooping Mrs. Stoppable onto the floor. "Come on, Brama, let's cut a rug."

"Ah, yeah… let's boogie, Rock." Mrs. Stoppable tittered girlishly, letting her self be swooped.

The fun couples danced to the song being played, everyone smiling.

"_I know we've been, friends forever… but now I think I'm feeling something totally new…"_ Josh sang, smiling, watching Tara with Mr. Stoppable.

"I like this song…" Mrs. Stoppable said to Rock Flagg, "… it's like it was written about the kids."

He danced her around, smiling. "Yeah, amazing son you have there. And that Possible girl, well, she's…" he replied, shaking his head.

"I know; Kim is… unbelievable. I'm glad Ron and her are together. Seems like a lot of the kids are too…" Brama answered.

"Yeah, I know what yer sayin'…" Rock stated. "… Kim reminds me of my Maria… she could do anything."

"It's been almost four years now, hasn't Rocky?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, smiling wistfully. "Too long…"

Rock Flagg smiled solemnly. "Yeah, almost to the day. These parties are for her, she would have done something like this, she loved people, loved to make people happy. She's watching, I know…"

"I'm sure she is…" smiled Brama. "She would have been happy, I'm sure. Your Brick has started to take on many of her qualities…"

"I know, it's nice…" Rock sighed, "… I see her in him everyday…"

Mr. Flagg laughed, watching his Brick dip Mrs. Jenkins, her face laughing in surprise. "He gonna be a man soon, a good man. Our kids are growing up, quick."

"I know…" Mrs. Stoppable replied, looking at Kim draped on her son like a second skin. "They're all getting so… adult-ish…"

"Nice, isn't? Watching them become… the people they are…" Mr. Flagg mused.

Brama giggled, laying her head on Rock's shoulder, watching her husband twirl the pretty Matthew's girl around, his cheeks flushed with joy. "I couldn't ask for more… we have good children."

"That we do, that we do…" Rock claimed, holding Mrs. Stoppable neighborly. "… great kids…"

Mr. Stoppable swooped Tara over towards his wife and Rock Flagg. "Hey, Rocky, that's a pretty girl ya got there…" he smiled. "What say we switch up, not that young Ms. Matthew's isn't beautiful too, but she's wearing me down…"

Tara giggled, blushing. "Mr. Stoppable…"

"Old man…" Rock joshed, taking hold of Tara, passing Brama on to her husband. "I guess I'll let you dance with your wife, Deano. Be careful with her, don't step on her toes…"

Dean laughed. "What, you mean the ones I haven't stepped on before?"

Mrs. Stoppable laughed. "Thanks, Rocky…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Stoppable, I see where Ron gets his charm…" Tara gushed, laughing. "You're a lucky woman…"

"That I am, Tara, that I am…" Brama answered, curling herself on to her Dean Stoppable. "But that Mankey boy you've caught is no second helping either."

"I know… he's awesome, isn't he?" Tara sighed, latching onto Mr. Flagg. "Just listen to him sing…"

"…that it's you……" Josh rumbled, passion in his voice.

"…awesome…" Tara stated, laying her head on Mr. Flagg's shoulder. "He's the best!"

Mr. Flagg held her tightly, like a father would. "Yeah, he's awesome, for sure…"

Kim looked at Ron, holding him close. "Our lives are so… surreal, Ronny…"

"Yeah, I hear ya, KP. We make people happy… and that's not a bad thing, right?" Ron replied, smiling.

"As long as _we're_ happy, Ron…" Kim answered. "… you're my best friend… in every way."

"True that, KP, nail on the head an all. It's good, just being who we are…" Ron said, rubbing her back.

"Ron, Sensei and Nooni kinda pushed us together… not that it's bad. Do you think they knew?" Kim asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I think so. You're supposed to be mine, I think…" Ron mumbled, smelling her hair.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be yours… and you belong to me." Kim replied, clinging to him.

"Maybe they know something we didn't." Ron mused. "Japan was great, is all I'm sayin'… my Princess."

"Yeah…" Kim said, pulling Ron close, "We are together now. I can't imagine it any different, now. My Warrior Ron."

Ron's eyes flashed blue for a sec. "Yeah. I'm glad you're here to protect me, KP. I'll follow you anywhere, Princess…"

Monique pushed Mr. Possible their way. "Kim, lemme dance with that boy. I swear, y'all seem like one big Rommie, ya turkey's…" She stated, moving into Ron's arms, passing Kim's dad over.

Mr. Possible held his daughter tightly. "Still my Kimmie-cub?" he asked.

"Of course, Daddy. Always…" Kim smiled. "Forever."

Monique looked into Ron's eyes. "You big dummy. Kim loves you, and I do too. Different, but I do." placing her head on his shoulder.

Ron perked, surprised. "Really?"

"Yup…" Monique smiled. "… your my big brother, got it?"

"Gotcha…" Ron smiled, pulling her close, into a hug. "… your my little sister, always. I'll never let anything happen to you, promise. I'll treat you like Kim. Thanks for being my friend."

"I'll hold you too that, Stoppable…" Monique replied.

"Please do. Brick being good to you?" Ron asked, rubbing her back,

"Yeah, no worries. He's a lot like you… when he's himself. You know what I mean?" she answered, smiling.

"Yeah, I like him too. Now that he's chilled some." Ron agreed.

"You being good to Kim?" Monique asked roguishly.

"As if…" Ron stated, smiling back. "You know I am, little sista!"

"You better…" Monique said, "or I'll kick your butt… big brother."

Ron giggled. "10-4, little sis…

"…could it be that it's you…" Josh sang.

Kim smiled at Ron and Monique, her two best friends dancing together. "I'm so happy, Dad. Ron is the second best man in the world…"

Mr. Possible watched as Ron danced with Monique, seeing the goofy boy he'd known forever make the Jenkins girl laugh. "As long as he watches over you, Kimmie, like _I do_, that's fine… wait a minute, second best?"

"Yes, he _watches_, Daddy…" Kim stated, smiling. "That's just Ron… he's just like you, in a different way. You're still my number one, Daddy."

Mr. Possible pulled his daughter close. "Thanks, Kimmie-cub."

"Ron…" Monique smiled, "… Thank you, so much… now waltz us over to my Mama. She's havin' too much fun…"

Ron danced her into Brick's arms, grabbing Mrs. Jenkins.

"Surely a woman of your beauty knows the Tango, Mama J?" Ron 007'ed, mock suave.

"Bring it on, blondie!" Mama J laughed. "You just want my cobbler recipe, you silver tongued devil."

"Curses, foiled again…" Ron moaned, tangoing her away.

Brick squeezed his girl, grabbing her tight, her feet coming off the ground.

"Now, this is more like it." Brick smiled. "My girl."

"Hey boy, don't break my little girl now!" Mr. J mock growled, while spinning Mrs. Possible around, shagging.

"Daddy, hush!" Monique pouted.

Mrs. Possible laughed. "Frank, I don't think Brick would hurt anyone, as long as there isn't a football in his hands. Seems more of the 'gentle giant' type."

"Unless somebody was pickin' at Monique." Brick smiled. Monique beamed proudly.

"Touchdown, boy. Smooth as I used to be…" Mr. Jenkins grinned.

**_Deleted Scenes, Take Two _**

_**Mile High Club…** _

Kim woke in the middle of the 'night', on the transcontinental flight back from Japan. The cabin was dark, lit only by the running lights along the isle. One of Ron's hands was wrapped around her, and his thumb had unknowingly begun to stroke back and forth across her breast, under her shirt and over her bra; passing overtop her tightened tip. His other hand was slowly, albeit again unknowingly resting on her bum, his fingers deep in her crevasse. She was surprised she liked it. Well, she didn't _like it_-like it, but she didn't hate it either.

She smiled, hearing him sleep breathe, almost a snore. His passion lay not so softly against her lower thigh.

She smiled, liking the attention, but realized that they were surrounded, left and right, by other passengers. A blanket covered them, but still…

She elbowed him softly, whispering. "…Ronny…"

He squeezed her top slightly, groaning. "…cherry sundae, with mint sprinkles…"

She giggled silently, enjoying his nice grip very much. She tagged him again, softly, moving her bottom against his hand without thinking.

"…no, KP, I swear I put that book back in your pack…" Ron mumbled, his pressure near her dark spot increasing.

Kim's eyes popped wide open. She shivered, quickly twisting in his grasp, moving to face him. The movement awoke Ron.

"…KP, whas wrong…" he asked, sleepily, his breath smoothing over her forehead.

"Nothing, Ronny, go back to sleep, my boy…" Kim purred, grinning to herself.

"Ok…" he replied, falling back into slumber, "… right here if you…"

His breathing deepened again, the hand under her wrapping tightly around her back.

Kim laughed quietly to herself. Somehow, Ron's other hand had ended up

in-between her legs, on her now _bottom _thigh, just inches away from her sex.

She reached down and pulled it out, kissing his chin softly as she replaced it around her waist. His mouth subconsciously moved to hers, puckering up. She gave him a light kiss obligingly.

"Sleep, Ronny, go to sleep…" Kim sang softly.

He settled, but she still felt him jumping against her thigh, in the front this time.

'_Boys are so funny…' _she grinned wickedly, closing her eyes.

'_Turn-about's fair play…' _she told herself, sliding a hand down the front of his cargos, closing her eyes.

_**Deleted Scenes, Take Three… **_

_**The Monique Attacks… **_

Ron had fully expected the knock on his door to be Kim. It was nine a.m., his parents were already at work, and she had planned on coming over to track Drakken and Shego.

"Tomorrow morning…." She had said, "I am coming over to find out where they are…"

"Ok, KP, amp down…" Ron had replied, holding her close; Monique and Brick had taken their time loading into Brick's van, giving them a little space. Of course, the dark beauty and the big boy were having their own fun in the dark movie house parking lot.

"You're tweakin', KP..." Ron said, stroking her back.

The foursome had gone to see the 'Fortunate Five', the night before, and it had been a dud. Certainly not up to Tim Mothy's standards, the creator of the comic book.

"I am _not_ tweaking Ron, we need to find them…" she said defiantly.

"Ok, ok…" Ron said, "…come over, first thing…" he had stated.

Ron opened the door, finding Monique standing in front of him. He quickly crossed his arms in front of his boxers.

"Mo! What are you doing here?" he shot, embarrassed.

The girl launched herself forward, poking Ron in the chest.

"Oh, you know what I'm doing here, Mister 'let her make all the first moves'! I'm here to whup your butt, 'big brother'!" she cried. "Kim told me you talked to Brick, you big dummy!"

"What?" Ron launched. "Kim told me too!"

"But you didn't have to Ron-ize him!" Monique shot, giving him the full Monique effort.

"What? I… what? Mo. I don't…" Ron gasped. "I was just lookin' out for you!"

"Well, quit IT!" Monique shouted, breaking down at his honest look. "Now, go put some clothes on, you turkey…"

"Ok, ok… jeesh…" Ron moaned. "I don't understand girls, at all…"

She smirked as her boy Ron walked up the stairs.

"Cute butt, Stoppable…" she teased, laughing.

"QUIT!"

_**Deleted Scenes, Take Four… **_

_**Research Project… **_

Team Possible had stayed two extra days at Yamanouchi. They learned a lot from Sensei and Nooni about what had happened, each elder telling much to their respective youths. They also spent a good amount of time '_sharing_', as they liked to call it. Sometimes completing the journey, sometimes just exploring.

Kim and Ron told themselves it was research. Had to learn more about their special relationship, didn't they?

They enjoyed the time thoroughly, almost like a honeymoon. They began to know each other on a different level. Not the 'next level', or anything like what they used to worry about, but as they spent more time in each other's mind they consumed that new personality, that new, yet not-so-strange, familiar essence. It was breathtakingly mind blowing, but they loved every minute of it. And, it was honeymoon-ish also. Very much so.

'_Why does it bob like that when it's going away?' _Kim thought, watching Ron ebb back down after she had helped him down a 'new path', the glow surrounding her. Although they had just had a moment of passion, Kim's question was just that. A curious, just wanting to know, 'I don't have one of those' question.

'_My heartbeat, I guess… I don't know... ' _Ron had replied, his hand bunched in the hair on the back of her head, massaging her scalp lightly, her head on his chest, looking down.

'… _watching you do that. A kinda '_she wants to do it_' thing comes from you, and that's a good thang. It's… hot.'_

Kim grinned, smirking, watching him relax. _'Glad you like it Ron. I do wanna do it for you.'_

"…_yeah… very nice, KP…' _Ron leased, _'… you're so badical when you do that, looking at me, your eyes doing that thing they do…'_

"What thing my eyes do?" Kim asked out loud, wondering.

"You know, with yer eyes, and… well, yer looking up at me, and happy, likin' it… and my, uh… is in your…"

Ron's little seamen were already hoisting the main mast again, in remembrance.

Kim's eyes were laughing, but her voice came out low and throaty, seeing his salute. "Mr. Stoppable! I think the Rondo likes to play…"

"Yeah…" Ron boyishly tittered, "… ah, whoops?"

Kim was already crawling on top of her boyfriend, dragging her body slowly up his.

"…yeah, whoops…" she purred, eyes burning a light blue mist.

"See, KP!" Ron started, grabbing onto her. "Yer doin' the **eye thang right now**! Happy eyes! …no more than-

"Ron, please, you have a mission to attend to right now…" Kim hummed, sliding herself back onto him.

"…ah'll give 'er all ah've got, cap'n…" Ron moaned in Scots brogue, as her sheath slid over his sword.

His face got mock serious. "Damn it Kim, I'm _man_, not a _sex machine_." He imitated some Trash TV.

Kim sat up upon him, not being able to resist a giggle, even given their present… situation. She began to rock slowly on him while laughing.

"Ron, how can you be _so funny_, when we're…" she reached down, placing her palms on his chest for leverage, pushing harder. Kim's mind knew to take any advantage on a mission. "… on this type of... "

Ron's hands went out, landing with a light smack on her hips, pulling her onto him, and gliding along with her increasing rhythm. "This mission is fun…_ee_, sorta."

Kim smirked at Ron. "Fun…_ee_?"

"Well yeah, KP, ah… haven't you noticed that sometimes, we can talk like we always do, even when we're… moving… " Ron replied, his hands squeezing her, pulling her a little harder.

"Yeah… it's nice…" Kim smiled thoughtfully, grimacing slightly. Her body was a bit sore, but she had dealt with that before. The good outweighed the bad. "You don't… enjoy it?"

"Are you crazy, KP? I so can bon-dig it…" Ron said, reaching up to enjoy Kim's body, pinching her tightened skin ever so smartly.

"… m-m-hmm, my…" Kim huffed, losing tone for a second, "… I like being close to you and **close** to you, too. It's so…Ron…"

"So right. I'm all like, Kim…" Ron smiled. "It's fun… fun…**_EE_**."

"Yeah, I guess…ahhh…" Kim stated, slamming onto him, in haste, wantonly bouncing.

"Kimmie, take it easy…" Ron growled, halting her hips lightly. "I wanna feel you…" Ron's hands pulled her close, giving her everything, and just leaving it be.

'_And you want me to take it easy?' _Kim mused, filled, as his energy shot to her core.

'_Yeah, KP…'_ He thought, _'…it's all-good. But…we gotta set up some stuff…I can't think of a better way to do it…"_

"_Set up what, Ron?' _Kim wondered, holding him tightly, in all manners.

_'KP, I love you and you know that, and I love…ah, sharing, and sharing our minds, but there is gonna be some stuff we're gonna wanna keep to…ya know, KP? Even as best friends…'_ Ron stated, his serious face on. His hips bucked, driving the serious point home for Kim. 

"Unnng…" Kim sighed. _' I get you Ronny, like no-no spots, but in our minds…'_

**_end – Well, most of these were cut as not needed smut, except for the first & third, they were false starts to sections, and I thought the second trys were just a bit better. Hope you all enjoyed! _**

_**Peace & Love Y'all! – mattb3671**_


End file.
